The present invention relates to an apparatus or device for preventing small children from dropping or swallowing cutlery. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device that secures cutlery, broadly termed eating utensils, to a child's wrist or high chair. Once the device is properly installed if a child accidentally drops a utensil secured by the instant invention, the device, hereinafter referred to as the sanitary strap, prevents the utensil from falling but a few inches from the grasp of the child.
Heretofore, it has been the practice of parents to teach young children to eat with their fingers until their hands are large enough to grasp eating utensils used by adults. Children unable to grasp the significance of holding a utensil results in the utensil dropping to the floor. The common reaction of a parent or guardian is to simply pick up the utensil and return it to the child's hand. Such action not only disrupts the normal eating process but leads to unsanitary conditions for the child.
In restaurants, a problem with small children arises that restaurant patrons are familiar with, that is, the sound of utensils dropping to the floor creating the same situation as above. Restaurants utilizing carpeting must quickly clean the spill to further prevent unsanitary conditions and staining of the carpet.
A further problem is the use of eating utensils that are purchased to fit the hand of a young child. Children's use of utensils that conform to the size of their hand must still be taught the skill of holding on to the utensil throughout the eating process. Such utensils may become difficult for a child to grasp if the handle becomes slick with food. Due to the small size of such a utensil and close proximity to a child's mouth, it may be swallowed causing choking, aspiration or ingestion injuries.
The problems described are those which have long plagued adults training young children to eat by utensils. While extensive efforts have been made toward effectively and simply resolving this problem, no satisfactory solution has heretofore been provided. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of this problem that the present invention is directed.